Speak To Me
by Francesca Jones
Summary: My 4th 'Alternate Scene for Literati Lovers.' In Say Goodnight Gracie, Dean's wedding announcement makes Rory mad, and also makes her realize something about her relationship with Jess for the first time. Literati. OneShot. Complete.


**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. I own nothing.

**A/N:** This is my 4th Alternate Scene for Literati Lovers. Again, thanks for all the support and reviews. You all rock. This is an alternate way _Say Goodnight Gracie_ could've gone. I'm not sure how I feel about this one, and I think I'm going to do another alternate _SGG _scene later one. Anyhow, let me know what you think. Also, if you have a scene you'd like to see me write, let me know and we'll see what happens!

Story title comes from a line from a song by Stroke 9 (or All-American Rejects, depending on which of the two songs you know)

**Speak to Me**

"I can't believe that you can't even be happy for me about this!" Dean said angrily, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis.

"I'm just…processing." Rory said quietly, pulling her red coat tighter around herself. "You're getting married. It's big. I need a minute."

"Well, you shouldn't 'need a minute.'" Dean said, frustrated.

Rory searched her brain for the words Dean wanted to hear, but she just couldn't pretend to be happy about such a foolish decision. He was way too young to get married and he'd only been dating Lindsay a few months. This was a rash decision and, like it or not, Rory disapproved.

"I'm sorry that you have a crappy relationship with Jess and that he treats you like dirt…" Dean's words broke Rory from her dazed thoughts.

"Hey!" She said, feeling anger rising within her. "Hold it right there, Dean! First of all, Jess does _not_ treat me like dirt." It was a lie, and she knew it as soon as the words flew out of her mouth. "And our relationship is _none_ of your business. Sure, it sucks sometimes, but if a relationship is worth it, then you have to accept the sucky parts are going to come along with the good ones."

Dean rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. "And your relationship with Jess is worth it?" He asked, sarcastically.

The fight drained from Rory's body as she thought about what she'd just said, and about the question Dean asked. She wrapped her mind around what was happening and was amazed with the answer her mind and her heart quickly came up with.

"I have to go." She murmured hoarsely, pushing past Dean and walking quickly down the street. She heard Dean call her name once, but she ignored him. She quickened her pace, listening to the dull click of her heels on the sidewalk.

Her legs became heavy as she approached the diner. With each step, her body weakened and slowed. She stood in front of the door, taking shaky breaths and staring through the glass as Jess wiped the counter off. The diner was still closed because of the funeral, and he was alone.

As if knowing he was being watched, Jess slowly raised his head and met Rory's eyes. The two stared at each other through the glass for a moment, neither moving from their spots. After a very long pause, Jess looked back down at the counter and began to clean it again.

The disappointment came first for Rory. She felt a little heartbroken over the fact that he was, once again, refusing to talk to her. The heartbreak didn't last long before the anger she'd felt came rising back, along with some bile in her throat. She went to open the door, but found it locked. She stood on her toes, reaching above the door for the spare key she knew resided there. She unlocked the door and threw it open, causing Jess to look up at her in shock.

"You treat me like dirt." She growled angrily.

Jess stared at her, unsure of how to respond to her accusation. She was right, of course, but how could he admit to that?

"Not intentionally." He said with a shrug.

"Intentions-schmententions. You treat me like dirt." Rory said, still seething. "And I let you! I let you treat me like dirt because I have all these hopes for you and me, and I see this amazing side of you that no one else sees! I don't even know if it's real of it's all in my imagination anymore. I let you be terrible to me because I'm in love with you!" Rory finished, taking a deep breath.

Jess let the rag in his hand fall to the floor as he continued to stare at her. "What?"

Rory sniffed and said, "You heard me. I let you treat me bad because I love you, and because for some reason I'll never understand, I think you're worth it! But maybe you aren't! You can't even talk to me! You just kiss me and hope that'll make everything better, but it doesn't!" A few tears fell from Rory's eyes. "It doesn't." She repeated in a whisper.

Jess stood there silently, looking at Rory as she cried in the middle of the empty diner.

Rory shook her head, tears still spilling. "You can't even say anything now." She said, appalled more than surprised. She turned and walked towards the door, pulling it open.

"Don't." Jess said hoarsely, causing Rory to pause. She released her grip on the door, allowing it to swing shut. She turned around, and saw that he had finally moved from his position behind the counter.

"Don't cry over me." Jess said. "Because I'm not worth it. I never wanted to hurt you. But that's all I do. I'm not worth it."

Rory looked at him thoughtfully. She hesitantly took a step forward. She picked up a chair from it's position on top of a table and put it on the ground. She sat down in it and looked straight up at Jess. "Tell me something."

Jess pulled down another chair and sat in it, facing Rory. "The color orange makes me look fat."

Rory rolled her eyes, expecting nothing less from him. "Tell me something else."

"When I get cold, my nose goes numb." Jess replied, inching his chair closer to Rory's.

Rory closed her eyes and smiled. "Something else." She whispered.

"I can only drink tea if it's decaffeinated." Jess said.

Rory felt a tear slide down her cheek as she heard the scraping sound of Jess's chair sliding closer to hers. "Again." She said firmly.

"Three of my mother's boyfriends beat on me growing up. When I was 13, I learned to hit back." Jess said, not allowing his tone to become harsher, but clenching his jaw tightly as he brought up the memory.

"More." Rory pleaded, this time scooting her chair forward. She wouldn't let herself feel bad for him right now. That was exactly what he didn't want.

"I can't take you to prom because I'm not graduating." Jess blurted quickly,

Rory felt her breath catch in her throat. She hadn't been expecting that one. A few more tears fell, but this time they were because she was happy that he was being honest with her for once in their relationship.

"You're the only good thing about Stars Hollow." Jess whispered, not needing to be asked this time. Rory's eyes were still closed, but she felt him take her hand gently and hold it in his own.

Rory opened her eyes finally, almost scared at the intensity she saw in Jess's eyes and expression. "One more?" She asked, desperate for anything else, even another confession about tea preference.

Jess sighed and released her hand. "I'm never going to be able to be as good as this as you want me to be."

"I know." Rory said, sighing. "I know."

Jess stood and replaced the chair. "I have to finish up here." He said, obviously feeling awkward.

Rory stood on shaky legs, delicately placing the chair back on top of the table. "Fine." She said. "Call me when you have something else to say." She tried desperately, but was unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice. She knew how difficult being that honest with her was for him, but it didn't stop her from wanting or expecting more from him.

Jess said nothing as Rory walked out of the diner, shoving her hands in her coat pockets. She walked down the street, feeling no better than she had before she went in there. Her relationship with Jess was ending, and that was obvious to her now. There was nothing she could do but wait for him, and she didn't want to wait anymore.

The vibration of Rory's phone against her hand shocked her out of her daze and she plucked the device out of her coat pocket. She looked at the number curiously. It looked familiar, but she wasn't sure from where.

Rory flipped her phone open to answer it. "Hello?" She asked dully, all emotion drained from her.

"I love you too." Jess's voice and words filled her ear, her mind, and her heart. Another tear slipped down her cheek. She closed her phone without responding and put it back in her pocket. She turned around on her heel and started walking back towards the diner.


End file.
